


Australian Kisses

by RaginCajunRogue



Series: Osculation [3]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaginCajunRogue/pseuds/RaginCajunRogue
Summary: Dick and Raven are introduced to kissing down under.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven
Series: Osculation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759162
Kudos: 22





	Australian Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own anything DC. Which will forever sadden me.

Nevermore Bookstore Café was semi new to Jump City and although the clientele was lacking during the first couple weeks that wasn't the case at the moment. The shop was packed full with college students and young adults. Couples on dates and even the few regulars since launch. The half library-half café shop was a hit and its clientele only grew with time.

Raven looked up as a tea cup was placed in front of her. She smiled up at the older woman known as Tara, one half of the couple who owned the store. Tara and her husband Jesse both had a passion for books and they wanted to share that passion with others. The Café portion of their shop came from their love of coffee and tea respectively.

Raven took in the aroma of what has easily become her "usual" since first coming here and with the smell of the Chamomile tea came the memories of her first time here. Nightwing brought her here during the grand opening. It turned out that the older couple were also super Teen Titan fans and Raven even saved them once when she used her powers to stop a thrown bus from hitting any bystanders when the Titans were combatting Cinderblock. When they were deciding to name their shop they thought of Raven and their love of books. So Nevermore was named as an homage to both her and Edgar Allan Poe.

"Thank you Tara, you know me so well." She sighed as she took a sip of the tea, instantly feeling herself relax. Raven felt a hand on her shoulder and Tara started speaking before Raven could even think about paying.

"Anytime love, like usual it's on the house so don't even think about paying a dime. Now where is that boyfriend of yours?" Raven paused mid sip as her face instantly burst into a full blush. This wasn't the first time Tara accused her and Nightwing of being an item and it wouldn't be the last but it still always made her heart stop for just a second at the thought.

"It's not like that, you know that. He's just my best friend." Her face slowly returned to its normal pale color as she spoke even though Tara was giving her a knowing look.

"I know a spark when I see one, but alright I wont push it any longer. You two will come to your senses eventually. Hopefully sooner than later. Anyway, can you give this to The Boy Wonder? This was the thing he special ordered the last time the both of you came by." Raven only nodded her head in response and with that Tara walked away to tend to other customers.

It was as Raven was paying for her monthly resupply of tea for home that she overheard a group of girls conversing.

"He said what?!" One girl asked in disbelief.

"Ok, so we matched on Tinder and the first message he sends is this, and I quote 'Have you ever had an Australian kiss?' So I tell him I'm not sure because I've never heard of it before and then he responds with 'it's like a French kiss but down under.' And he ends it with a winky face." This one spoke in a mocking voice when quoting the guy.

"Guys are so desperate nowadays." The first girl replied in exasperation, Raven could almost picture the girl rolling her eyes.

A third girl spoke after a brief moment of silence. "So…are you gonna take him up on that offer?"

The smugness in the second girls tone was obvious as she spoke. "I just might." With that the girls broke into laughter and their voices faded as they walked away.

Raven could only blink after overhearing the conversation and was only snapped out of her thoughts when Tara spoke.

"Australian kiss, huh? Sounds like something you wouldn't mind letting The Boy Wonder do to you, eh?" Tara only laughed as Raven paid for her tea pulled her hood up and teleported out of sight with both her bags. She laughed until she felt her husbands arms wrap around her from behind and give her a short kiss on her head.

"You should really stop teasing the poor lass." He smiled softly as his wife turned to face him.

"But where's the fun in that." She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before breaking into a wide grin.

Stepping out of the portal Raven immediately started to put her tea away in the cupboard. As she was organizing she thought back to the conversations with Tara, in some ways Tara was right but she couldn't risk it. 'There was no way I could risk our friendship, no matter my feelings.' She sighed to herself as she finished with her organization. Picking up the second bag that contained Nightwing's special order she started to use their bond to feel out for where he could be. She knew he was in the tower, she felt his presence as soon as she teleported back home. She knew he would be doing one of three things. He was either training, going over case files or working on his bike. Going off the bond it seemed he was in the training room.

As she rounded the last corner into the training room Raven realized she should have thought this through. The constant teasing from Tara brought her feelings unto the forefront of her mind and that last conversation they both overheard led to ideas she would have never thought of, until now of course.

"Australian kiss, huh? Sounds like something you wouldn't mind letting The Boy Wonder do to you, eh?"

Tara's last statement went through her mind once again. It was the silliest thing she has ever heard but as her eyes laid on the sight in front of her she couldn't help but to think 'I wouldn't mind it at all…'

There he was, Nightwing. Her leader, her teammate, her best friend. He was all that and more. They had a bond, they shared a mind not once but twice. First his and then hers. They have been through life and death situations together and there was no one she trusted more than the man in front of her. However, at that very moment she couldn't help but see him in a different light.

She has seen him train before but the day's events were starting to get to her and having an effect on her train of thought. Her emoticlones were probably having a field day in her mindscape. There was no other way to explain the pure and unbridled sexual hunger that she felt at that moment as her eyes roved over Nightwing's body as he continued to pummel the dummy in front of him.

She watched as his body tensed after each impact, her eyes trailed the droplets of sweat that would travel between the contours of his muscles. She just stood there and stared as he punched, kicked and used his escrima sticks as an extension of himself. It wasn't until an axe kick shattered the current dummy that she was snapped out of her reverie. Her face instantly went hot as she realized what she was almost caught doing. She walked towards him with her hood up unable to fully stop admiring the peak perfection that was Nightwing, at the sounds of her steps he turned around as he was wiping the sweat from his face and body with a smile on his face that sent her stomach aflutter.

"Oh Rae you're back, how are Tara and Jesse?" If he was tired from training his voice gave nothing away. She watched as his lips moved and couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against her everything. She could only blame Tara for this. She was aware of her feelings for her best friend prior to the day's events but now she couldn't ignore them like she normally did. It was almost as if she was hyper aware of him all of a sudden. She mentally shook herself out of that train of thought, now wasn't the time or place to get lost in thought.

"Yeah, just got back actually. You know them, Tara is the same as always and Jesse was pretty busy today so I didn't get much of a chance to talk to him. They sent this with me, something about a special order you made?" She held up the bag for him to take which he did shortly after.

"That's good to hear." He chuckled. "Thanks for bringing this to me, I'm going to go put this away and hop in the shower, I feel beyond disgusting. See you later?" It was a hypothetical question he knew she wasn't going anywhere but she answered anyway. She could only stare at his backside as he walked away.

"Uh…yeah. Of course."

Raven opened here eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that night. It made no sense. Why couldn't she just go to sleep, why did she have to think about any of this. God, it was all Tara and those girls' fault. Here she was at three in the morning wide awake thinking about how her best friend's mouth would feel against her. She was slowly losing her mind. She wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon.

"Fuck this, I'm handling this now." She mumbled in irritation as she pulled the covers off herself, she went to get out of bed when her door opened and in walked the person who was running rampant in her mind. All he had on were a pair of shorts and he wasn't wearing his domino mask either which wouldn't be a surprise but with the new recruits around it was a rare thing. "Dick, what are you doing here?" As flustered as she was her voice never indicated a thing.

"I couldn't sleep, there are a few things I need to get off my chest. Things I think you should know." He let go of a breath as he stepped into her room and sat on her bed next to her. He turned towards Raven and the look in his eyes caused desire to pool in her core. "I know how you were looking at me earlier today…" He let the statement hang for a bit as he watched her for any reactions. She made sure not to show any even though she was currently panicking in the inside. However, the panic left her body at his next words. "This desire I feel coming off of you I need you to know that I feel it too."

She instantly noticed how close he was to her at that moment and didn't hesitate to bring him closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down as their lips made contact. The burning desire only growing between the two of them. This kiss only intensified from there, she felt his tongue run against her lip asking for entrance which she allowed and their tongues battled for dominance. She felt his hands grip her hips as her legs wrapped around his waist and she ground herself against him. Their lips broke contact as a low moan left her mouth when he trusted against her core. His lips immediately found their way unto her jaw and worked their way down her body.

She couldn't help the sounds leaving her mouth as she felt his lips move from her jaw to her ear and down her neck. She practically whimpered when his teeth grazed her collar bone. She was so lost in the pleasure that his mouth was giving her that she didn't even remember taking her shirt off nor her bra. Did she even have one on tonight? Did it even matter? Nope not at all. The only thing that mattered at that moment was how Dick Fucking Grayson was practically making love to her body with his mouth alone. She nearly lost it when he started paying attention to her breast.

"Oh…fu…UCK!" One hand instantly shot up to his long hair and held his head in place against her breast while the other had a tight grip on the bed sheets. His hands weren't idle either, while his mouth was occupied one of his hands took care of her other breast while his opposite hand held her by the hips. Dick took his time with her and made sure to savor each second before swapping and treating her other breast to the same treatment. She bit her lip in an attempt to keep the noises down and he chuckled at the useless attempt as he gave a soft bite and tug on each one of her nipples as he moved on from her breast. Kissing his way down towards her navel, he ran his tongue over the contour of her abs before stopping short near his prize. His blue eyes sought her violet ones and she could only shiver in anticipation at what was to come. In a moment her shorts and underwear were gone, and in their place was just heat and wetness. There was only the combination of the warmth of his mouth and the warmth of her core, a mixture of his saliva and her natural juices.

Her fingers were lost in his hair, her hands gripping tightly and her eyes crossed as he played her like an instrument. The moans that left her lips were her melody and as his tongue strummed the notes she continued to cry. The end came fast and although it didn't last long it hit her like a truck. She saw white and her vision flashed and when her sight returned she was all alone, dick was nowhere in sight and her sheets were drenched. The Titans had a higher power to thank that night as Raven let loose a string of obscenities the likes never heard before, however no one else lost sleep that night for all the rooms were sound proof.

And that's all folks, or is it? Sorry to leave it off here but this will have a sequel some time in the future, I'll be doing a few more one shots in this collection before then. However, you'll know when the sequel is up based on the title of course. Hope you guys enjoyed this and like always let me know what you thought. Ive been working overnight now so my updates are going to be even more sporadic, ill try my best to remedy that. Please forgive me.


End file.
